


and in everything i see

by odyssxus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Not NEARLY as dark as the tags make it sound I promise, Otherwise canon ish?, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Recovery, as in everything is the same but Gabe was WAYYYY worse, it's literally all healing and support, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: Annabeth was sixteen when she realised that there might be something darker to Percy’s past. When she'd come to understand that Gabe deserved far worse than his fate. When Percy had sobbed against her, fighting demons she could not truly understand.She had been eighteen when she'd watched him deal with the others discovering what he thought to be his darkest secret, the shame he had carried with him since childhood and still had a hold on him.  She'd seen the fear on his face, and the looks of horror on that of their friends before they had, determinedly, helped as well. Loving him and offering support in their own ways.Now she was twenty, desperately in love and loved desperately in return(always loved in return, she and Percy were meant to be together, she knew that in her bones), and Percy looked at her as though she had hung the stars in the sky, whole and healed and, best of all, happy and safe in her arms.Right where he belonged.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "A Little Life" by Hanya Yanagihara: _“And so I try to be kind to everything I see, and in everything I see, I see him.”_
> 
> **Please mind the tags!** I did not use the Rape/Non-Con warning as I'm absolutely not talking about that in detail, but let me know if you'd like me to update it. I wrote this because I found it cathartic: not for shock value, for trauma porn, or anything like that. It’s from a personal place, and I want it to be hopeful despite the subject manner. A “you can heal and move past trauma”, and showing support for victims, and how everyone is deserving of love and support
> 
> This part is just a SUPER short prologue to set up Annabeth and her thought process. Like… SUPER short. The rest is mostly written and about 30 pages long, but needs a GOOD editing lol, and I may end up adding/taking away things depending on the comments here. Feel free to let me know if there's something you would like to see!

The first time she had realised that there might be something darker to Percy’s past was when they had been sixteen, flush with joy at their victory against Kronos, and giddy with their newfound relationship. 

He had been lying on his belly in the sand at Camp Half Blood, content to listen to her talk, a soft smile on his handsome face. She had leaned on his back, wanting more of a connection to him. He had just laughed happily, and eventually Annabeth had settled more of her weight onto him, her body resting on top of his. She’d enjoyed feeling his warmth underneath her, had loved feeling his heartbeat, knowing it meant he was alive and with her. That they were _safe_ and, better yet, that they were together. 

He had frozen beneath her, body tensing and breathing immediately panicked. 

_“Please, no, get off…”_

She’d moved in a rush, eyes wide, not truly understanding the implications of Percy’s words but knowing in her gut that they meant something terrible, something she had never even considered regardless of knowing that he’d dealt with a horrible stepfather for years. Regardless of knowing that his childhood had, like hers, been far from perfect. 

He’d rolled to a sitting position and hugged his knees to his chest, eyes far away and breathing unsteady. It had taken her several minutes to get him to come back to her. She’d knelt in front of him, holding one of his hands against her heart to ground him, while she had held his other so tightly it would have given him bruises if he’d not had the curse of the River Styx. 

He’d sobbed sharply then, falling against her and fisting his slender hands in her t-shirt. 

She had held him tightly, crying herself as realisation struck sharper then one of Zeus’ bolts. 

She’d let him sob into her shoulder, shushing him softly when he had tried to apologise, determined to help him in any way she could. She would be dead if it were not for him. She had loved him desperately, even at sixteen, and knew she would never love anyone else. She would help him with this in any way she could. 

He had, haltingly and painfully, told her more about his childhood. About Gabe. Nothing detailed, but enough to leave him panicked and crying, and her incandescent with both rage and sorrow. 

She’d been with him when he had told his mother, holding his hand tightly as his voice had stuttered and broken. She and Sally had, together, held him, had asked if he wanted to talk to a therapist, or just to them. 

He’d declined the therapist (as they’d expected) but agreed to talk. 

Annabeth had learned quickly what he was not comfortable with, and he learned how to better communicate his fears as well, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to help him. He helped her in turn, helped her with her own nightmares of the war and of her failings with Luke. 

And, truth be told, it helped her to help him. To know that someone needed her and loved her as wholly and completely as he did. 

She filed away any and all information like a dragon hoarding gold, determined to never hurt him. She’d learned quickly that he hated being pinned down, hated feeling trapped underneath another body. Even under hers. So when they cuddled _(and only cuddled, they were only sixteen afterall, and regardless of her own hormones and urges she knew this had to come from him)_ she pulled him close, letting him rest on top of her, making sure he never felt trapped, never felt like she would do anything to hurt him. 

She was beyond proud of him, though her heart ached for the pain he had gone through, and she desperately wanted to go to the underworld and ensure Gabe Ugliano was getting a fitting punishment. Hades might let her - the god _did_ seem to have a soft spot for Percy after all. 

When he had been taken by Hera she’d thrown herself into looking for him, uncaring of anything beyond finding him safe and sound. She’d spent her spare time with Sally, drawing comfort from the amazing woman, but most of her time was spent at camp. 

He’d been safe, somehow, when they’d found him in New Rome. She had drunk in the sight of him, fearful of letting him out of her sight. He, she knew, felt the same. 

_“We’re staying together,” he promised. “You’re not getting away from me. Never again.”_

She felt the same. 

Even after the War, after they had won, she would do anything for him. She’d walk through Tartarus again, this time on her own, if it meant he was safe. She knew he felt the same about her. She wanted nothing more for him to be happy. 

_“I’m sorry,” he had told her once. “I know you want more.”_

He’d kissed her in her bunk abroad the Argo II, pulling her close. She had allowed him to take the lead, as always, tearing up when he’d released her with a flinch after several moments. She’d soothed him easily. 

_“Never be sorry. Not for this, never for this.”_

He’d smiled at her, tremulous and teary eyes. Annabeth thought he was the most beautiful person in the world. 

**_###_ **

**_Shortly After The Second Giant War, Camp Half Blood_ **

“What are you thinking about?” 

She turned, watching Percy approach. He was sweating slightly, his long hair falling out of the ponytail she’d tied for him that morning. 

“You,” she replied easily. 

He flushed, as she knew he would, and sat down beside her, looking curiously at the papers spread out on the marble table. She let him, watching carefully as the breeze made him shiver ever so slightly. 

“I…” he trailed off, frowning, and reached for her hand. She gave it easily, lacing their fingers together. He pulled her closer to his side, and she grinned, kissing his cheek. 

He chucked and pecked her lips, sea green eyes incredibly soft. 

“What are you thinking about?” she finally asked when it became clear he was not going to continue without prompting. 

“Therapy,” he replied, tensing slightly. 

She just squeezed his hand, knowing instinctively that she had to let him speak, even if she was slightly surprised that he was bringing it up now.

“About…” he trailed off again, voice cracking somewhat. “About _him_. You deserve better than what I can give you.”

She pulled back, swinging her leg over the bench so she was facing him. “Can I touch you?” she asked, not wanting to hurt him, not when he was so clearly not alright. 

He gave her a look so full of love her heart wanted to burst in her chest. 

“You can always touch me,” he replied simply. 

She laughed slightly, cupping his face in both of her hands, resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” she said in a low but firm voice. “All of you. I am happy with anything you want to give. You don’t need to _fix_ yourself for me. You’re not broken, Percy. You never have been.”

He let out a small sob, pulling her in for a hug. She kept her hands on his face, breathing the same air, her heart breaking as he shuddered against her. 

“Come with me?” he asked. “I asked Chiron if he’d be willing to talk about finding a therapist, but he doesn’t know why. Or what it’s about.” 

She pulled back, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. 

“Always.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Specific Triggers:** flashback (not detailed, but some things are mentioned for sure) and panic attacks. Reference to sexual assault and child abuse (specifically CSA). _Totally feel free not to read_ , I won’t be offended! And please do let me know if you think of a warning/tag I have not included. 
> 
> Someone left a comment being an ass last chapter, and heads up, I don’t have patience for that. You don’t have to read this. If you read part of it and decide you hate it that’s totally fair, but unless you have an honest concern/question, don’t comment. This subject isn’t “gross”, and talking about it isn’t gross. It’s difficult and hurtful and sometimes triggering and hard to read/talk about, but not gross. Again, I will not be offended if you don’t want to read, but I, personally, found his cathartic to write, and have made sure to tag it appropriately. If you’re still reading after the tags and the content warnings, that’s on you. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a pretty good portion of this after donating blood, and while that normally doesn’t affect me, I was pretty loopy this time lol. I think I caught my errors/inconsistencies, but I don’t have a beta in this fandom, so can’t be 100% sure. Please let me know if you see anything!
> 
> Thank you to those who left such kind comments on the last chapter - I appreciated it so so so much!!

**_Eighteen Years Old_ **

Percy left the Big House feeling surprisingly okay despite having had a therapy session. Chiron was, not surprisingly, well versed in psychology and after Percy’s meeting with a mortal therapist had failed miserably, had offered to talk to him. It had felt  _ wrong _ discussing Gabe with the centaur, made him feel filthy and panicked and wrong, as though his body was being dragged over hot coals, but it had helped, eventually. It had felt like having a festering wound lanced, letting out all the poison that had been inside. 

Annabeth had been a gift. She knew, of course, some of what had happened. Of what Gabe had done to him for years. But not all the specifics. Yet she had willingly stayed with him and supported him while he’d talked to Chiron, baring his soul to them both in painstaking detail. She’d held him afterwards, letting him cry and scream as needed, helping him through nightmares, panic attacks, and flashbacks. He knew it was difficult for her as well, difficult for her to hear, and at times difficult to support him, but she did so without fail. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he loved her more than words could properly express. 

He and Annabeth had since moved to New Rome where he’d found a wonderful and no nonsense therapist he adored, but Chiron was the one he had first spoken to, and he would forever be thankful for the old centaur. He now enjoyed catching up with him, even about his therapy. It helped, knowing that his mentor was proud of him, and would always have his back. 

Annabeth appeared next to him nearly immediately, looking him over carefully. 

He kissed her, smiling softly against her mouth. 

He was comfortable, usually, with her initiating physical affection, but it was hit or miss after therapy when memories could be dragged to the surface. She knew that, and always waited for him to touch her first. 

“You good?” she asked, studying his face intently. 

He let her easily. She normally accompanied him to these appointments, but a new son of Athena had shown up the night before, and had needed some extra help. 

“Yeah,” he answered honestly. “We didn’t talk about much, just how therapy’s going with Emilia,” he told her, naming his wonderful therapist in New Rome. 

She kissed his cheek again, still looking worried. He used to hate how these sessions affected her, hated that they made her worry, but they’d dealt with that as well. She worried because she loved him and hated seeing him in pain. He would react the exact same way had their situations been reversed. 

And he was so incredibly thankful they were not. 

She watched him for a long moment before smiling softly. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve her love and support. She’d seen him at his worst so many times by now, and never judged him. He had seen her at her worst as well, and loved her all the more for it. He didn’t care that they were only eighteen, that he’d never been in a relationship with anyone else. She was it for him. 

“The Hunters are coming,” she told him, leading him back to his cabin. He tended to be emotionally wrung out after therapy, and she’d got in the habit of napping with him. He loved the tradition, even though he did not strictly speaking need it, not today. He would never turn down time spent with her. 

Percy raised an eyebrow. “So capture the flag tonight?”

Annabeth grinned, as he knew she would. She was quite possibly the most competitive person he had ever met. 

“You know it,” she said, pushing him over the threshold. 

She lay down first, kicking off her shoes and watched him pull off his hoodie with a careful gaze. He crawled onto the bed after her, laying his head on her shoulder. He used to wonder if she resented that she could not lean on him the same way without him reacting, especially while lying in bed, but she’d quickly assured him it was not the case. That she wanted to be there for him and help him, and if that meant she couldn’t lie on top of him, so be it. 

He did hope that one day he would panic at the feel of her weight on top of him while they relaxed. He enjoyed feeling her pressed against his side, or even sitting in his lap when they were watching the campfire or a film, but when they were lying down, especially in bed, his body still had the tendency to react in ways he did not want it to. 

He used to get frustrated with himself, but with Annabeth and his mother’s loving support, and Chiron’s careful help, and Emilia’s advice, he’d come to understand that this was not something he could push. 

Annabeth knew his limits well by now, perhaps better than he himself did. She’d learned to read his expression, the tightness to his eyes and mouth, and the faint changes to his breathing, before he himself even noticed something was wrong. She knew that some nights he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to feel her against him, whereas others he could not bear anything further than her hands running through his hair. 

_ He had never touched him like that. It reminded him that he was safe, that he was with Annabeth. Not with him.  _

He still sometimes hated that he was holding her back. That his mind made intimacy something to fear at times, instead of something that should, by rights, be celebrated. 

But she never complained. Never pushed. She took only what he was willing to give, and nothing more. When he pushed himself, wanting to try more, she allowed him, but was the first to stop when she noticed he was trying too far. She’d just smile at him, kissing his eyelids, his nose, his cheekbones, and pull him down on top of her to relax. He’d listed to her heartbeat against his ear, the steady noise calming him. Sometimes she’d talk to him, telling him about her university classes with more math than she liked, or the one where the prof always forgot she was Greek and not Roman. Sometimes she’d just hold him instead, letting her presence sooth him. 

He didn’t know how she could always tell exactly what he needed, but she always could. 

She was just amazing that way. 

“Sleep,” she ordered, yawning herself. 

He swung his arm over her slender waist, needing the closeness. “I am, I am,” he said. He wasn’t particularly tired, not considering he and Chiron had really only joked around after the centaur had asked about his sessions with Emilia, but he would never pass up the opportunity to hold her. 

And she was tired, he could see that in her eyes. Apparently her newly arrived brother had been too excited to sleep. And while Annabeth could function on next to no rest, it made her incredibly grumpy. And  _ no one _ wanted to deal with a grumpy Annabeth. 

They dozed for nearly two hours, warm and comfortable, before a horn sounded and roused them both. 

Percy yawned, not wanting to move yet. From Annabeth's displeased grunt she felt the same way. He laughed at her truly magnificent frown, kissing her collarbone before tickling her side. 

She swatted at him, but was laughing, so Percy counted it as a win. 

“Come on,” he said, rolling off the bed and pulling on socks and trainers. If Thalia and Reyna were here, chances were he’d be sparing soon enough. 

Annabeth heaved an overly dramatic sigh, but nevertheless stood, stretching her arms over her head. 

Percy watched her without a lick of shame, eyes on her body. She grinned when she noticed him looking, eyes warm. There was no embassament between them, not anymore. He may not yet be comfortable with all acts of intimacy, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t talked and experimented. They had been together for just over two years by this point after all. 

“Later,” Annabeth laughed, correctly interpreting his look. 

He grinned. “Come on Wise Girl.” 

She sighed, looking mournfully at the bed, but followed him. 

“Let's go eat,” she said, yawning widely. “We can talk to the Hunters after.”

He grinned at her, swinging her into his arms for a bear hug. She laughed loudly, kissing him again, before they made their way to the dining pavilion, waving to Phoebe. She, true to form, glared at him before nodding at Annabeth. 

“Kelp Head!” Thalia greeted, smacking him on the arm. 

He grinned at her, letting go of Annabeth and watching indulgently as his girlfriend hugged Thalia tightly. 

“No Reyna?” he asked, looking around for the daughter of Bellona. He’d been looking forward to catching up with her. 

Thalia shook her head when she let go of Annabeth. “She and some other hunters are off finding a monster in Bolivia,” she explained. “But she says hello.” 

Percy nodded, disappointed but understanding. 

“We saw signs of a monster on the way in,” Thalia informed them. “I was going to go hunt it, but thought you might want to as well? It’ll be fun!” 

Percy grinned, instantly agreeing with the daughter of Zeus. There were always monsters in the woods and, for the most part, they let them be, but some were too dangerous to let roam. 

Annabeth nodded as well. “Anyone else?” 

Thalia stretched her arms over her head. “Will ordered Nico to come,” she snorted. “He was being annoying apparently. And Leo, Piper, and Jason likewise want to tag along.” 

Percy laughed, amused at the thought of the others just tagging along. But Thalia was right, in a way. Between the two of them, Annabeth, and Nico, it was doubtful they would need any help. 

But it would be fun to spend some time away from camp, even if it was to fight monsters, so Percy was hardly going to complain. 

“We’re ready to go now,” he said after exchanging a look with his girlfriend. Annabeth grinned, an eager light in her eyes. They could have a late lunch after.

“Any idea what it was?” she asked. 

Thalia shrugged. “No idea. We didn’t actually see it, but we saw some signs. Phoebe vaguely could recognise them, but it’s not something she’s seen for centuries.” 

Percy mentally winced, looking around for the other hunter. Phoebe didn’t hate him, per se, but she certainly was not a fan of males in general. It was best to stay out of her way. She was talking to one of the daughters of Ares, so Percy figured he was safe for the time being. 

“Ready to go?” Piper asked, jogging over with Jason at her heels. Leo ambled along behind them, talking excitedly with Nessa. 

“I want to stab something,” Annabeth said. “I’ve been studying too much. This will be a good break.” 

Percy snorted, putting an arm over her shoulders. She had two classes that, while needed, she absolutely despised. Percy almost felt sorry for her prof. 

Jason laughed as well. “We’ll give you the first shot,” he grinned. 

Leo detached himself from his sister and nodded as well. “I’m not getting between you and a monster,” he teased. 

Annabeth just raised a perfect eyebrow. “Good.” 

Thalia laughed, before leading the group through the woods. Percy listened to the others talk, still slightly tired from his nap. Thalia ribbed Jason ruthlessly, something Leo joyfully joined in on. Piper, eventually, did as well. 

“You okay?” Annabeth asked, voice little more than a whisper. 

He kissed her temple. “I’m good,” he confirmed honestly. “Enjoying listening for now.” 

She nodded, trusting him, and went back to listening to the others. 

About fifteen minutes later Thalia held up a hand, gesturing for silence. 

Percy, recognising the look on her face, uncapped Riptide in a swift motion. Next to him Annabeth unsheathed her drakon bone sword, and he could see the others readying themselves for a fight as well. 

A childlike form came out from behind a tree, dressed in tattered back robes, a hood obscuring its face. 

Percy would regret his hesitation for years to come. Regret not killing  _ it _ immediately. 

“You are all so delicious,” the child, the monster, said in ancient Greek, voice sibilant and shockingly low pitched. “So many painful memories, so many hurts. I would like to feast on you all.” 

Thalia took a step forward, face blank. She opened her mouth to speak, before the monster threw out a hand, and Thalia was pushed several steps back. 

It ignored her, and turned directly to Percy. “You, however, will be perfect.” 

Percy took a step forward, automatically pushing Annabeth behind her. He was fully aware that she could protect herself, but would never stop wanting to keep her safe and out of harm's way. 

The creature lowered it’s hood. 

Memories forced themselves to the forefront of Percy’s mind, and he collapsed, the rest of the world fading away.

**_###_ **

Nico watched as Percy collapsed onto his knees under the monster’s attention, face stark white under his tan, eyes wide and panicked, his breathing far too fast. 

Annabeth froze for a brief moment, clearly torn between fighting the monster to get it to stop, and helping her boyfriend. Nico met her fierce gaze, and nodded towards the son of Poseidon. They could take care of the monster. 

Nico wondered, as he tried to stab the creature, why it had chosen Percy. Wondered what it had seen in the older demigod, that made him the beast target. They had all been through terrible things, all suffered unimaginable pain. Yet the monster had not even considered them. It had chosen Percy immediately. 

“What is this thing?” Jason said, sounding frustrated. 

Piper was trying to use her charmspeak on it to no avail, and Thalia was not having much more luck with her sword. 

Nico summoned the skeleton of a bear when the monster moved back towards where Annabeth was kneeling in front of Percy’s fallen form, protecting his two friends. He stepped closer to them as well - uncomfortable with intruding on the naked display of emotion, but likewise knowing that the other demigods were in no position to fight. 

Thalia followed his lead, sword in front of her. 

Annabeth cast them a quick look of thanks, before going back to Percy. The son of Poseidon was breathing far too quickly, his body shaking like a leaf. 

Jason and Piper stayed further away, much to Nico’s relief. They were wonderful, they really were (Jason had done so much for him after all, Nico would be forever grateful), but he, Thalia, and Percy, had a different bond. And, right now, that seemed important. 

The monster shrieked, sounding vaguely victorious despite leaking blood from its many wounds, turning its black gaze towards Percy. 

Percy gagged, one hand twisting in Annabeth’s shirt, while the other scratched at his own throat hard enough to draw blood. 

“I can  _ feel _ him…  _ Annabeth.  _ I… Fuck! Gabe, he...” 

Thalia’s expression hardened to something Nico had never seen before, and then she  _ screamed,  _ thrusting a hand into the air. Nico had just enough presence of mind to fall to the ground, covering his head as lightning struck, utterly destroying the monster, leaving only gold dust behind. 

Jason recovered first, helping Piper to her feet, before he moved to help Annabeth and Percy. The daughter of Athena had all but pulled Percy into her lap despite him being slightly taller than her, and was holding one of his hands against her own chest, smoothing it out from its tight fist. The son of Poseidon was staring at her, eyes wide and unseeing, his entire body shaking. 

Annabeth shook her head once at Jason, warning him not to come any closer. The son of Jupiter hesitated for a moment, but Nico knew he was far too scared of Annabeth to disobey her. 

“I have you,” Annabeth was saying, her voice somehow calm and gentle despite the situation at hand. “We’re in the woods near camp. Thalia just killed a monster that was making you remember. But you’re not there. You’re here, with me, where you belong.” 

Percy leaned closer to her somehow, resting his head on her shoulder. Annabeth didn’t move, just kept speaking. “I can’t…” he muttered, sounding more distressed than Nico had ever heard. “I don’t want to feel him.” 

Annabeth closed her eyes, grief overtaking her expression. 

“Feel me,” she said instead. “I have you.” 

Thalia pulled Nico to his feet, her touch giving him a shock from residual electricity. He did not care, but stumbled further away from Annabeth and Percy, wanting to give them some semblance of privacy despite his all encompassing worry. 

Piper took a step closer, eyes wide with worry and fear. Nico but the inside of his cheek, not sure of what to do. He wanted to help, but also knew in his soul that Percy would not want them around, not when he was like this. Nico did not blame him. 

“Ummm... “ Piper cleared her throat. “What me to calm him down?” 

Annabeth looked up quickly, looking startled, and shook her head. “It’ll just make things worse later,” she said firmly, voice pained. Percy’s breathing picked up again, and Annabeth switched her attention back to him, talking quietly and firmly. 

“But…” Piper said, looking confused. 

Thalia stared at the other girl for a long moment, a look of utter disgust on her eternally young face. Nico looked at her nervously, wondering if he should step in. 

“Are you that much of an idiot?” Thalia asked, sounding genuinely confused. She shook her head, chin length hair flying every which way. “Just leave it, okay?” 

Piper opened her mouth to speak, before Jason grasped her by the arm, whispering something in her ear. She still looked confused, but took a step back. 

Nico came to a decision, and crouched near Annabeth, waiting for her to see him. He didn’t even try to talk to Percy. 

“Want me to get Will?” he asked. 

Annabeth smiled sadly. “No,” she said, “but thank you.” 

She turned back to Percy when he made an odd gasping sound, whispering softly. Nico could vaguely hear her words. He didn’t truly understand what that monster had shown Percy, not really, but knew it was something terrible. He, Annabeth, and Percy had all walked through Tartarus. They had all seen terrible things, been through more pain than most people could imagine, yet the monster had chosen to focus on Percy and Percy alone. 

“Do you want me to shadow the two of you back?” he asked instead, knowing that, if he were Percy, he would hate being out in the open and around so many people. It was the least he could do for his friend. 

Annabeth leaned forwards again, whispering something into Percy’s ear. Nico didn’t bother trying to overhear, knowing that her words were not for him. Eventually Percy nodded, opening his tear filled eyes to look at Nico. 

“Please,” he whispered, voice tight with repressed sobs and emotions Nico could not even hope to name. 

Nico moved closer carefully, alarmed and worried for his friend. “I…” he trailed off slightly, feeling unsure and hating that. “I need to touch you.” He’d seen how Percy had flinched even at Annabeth touch. 

Percy laughed slightly, sounding terrible, but nodded again. “I know,” he said. “It’s okay. Just get me out of here.” 

Annabeth said nothing, but somehow managed to pull Percy to his feet, holding most of his weight. 

Thalia approached again, sending a vicious glare to the others. “Use my shadow,” she ordered harshly, her voice shaking. Nico had never seen the daughter of Zeus so angry. 

Nico nodded at her thankfully, and reached out to grasp Percy’s hand. Annabeth laid hers on the top, still talking to her boyfriend gently. Nico gave Thalia another look of thanks, before vanishing. 

They reappeared instantly, dropping beside the Poseidon Cabin. Percy all but collapsed against Annabeth again, ripping his hand from Nico’s grasp. Annabeth held his weight easily, looking devastated but resigned. 

“Could you tell Chiron what happened?” she asked softly. She said something to Percy, who mumbled something back.

“And ask him to come here?” She finished. 

He nodded, but opened the door to the Poseidon Cabin first, seeing that Annabeth had her hands full. She gave him a thankful look, before disappearing inside. Nico watched them for a beat, before running off to the Big House, hoping that Chiron would be there and not somewhere else in camp. It was the weekend, and Nico knew he was not teaching classes. He needed the centaur now, not in an hour. 

Luckily Chiron was standing on the porch, watching with an indulgent smile as several of the younger campers played nearby. 

“Nico?” he asked, putting down his mug of tea. He looked faintly alarmed, and Nico half wondered how terrified he himself looked. “Whatever is the matter?” 

Nico wrung his hands in front of him, feeling worried and incredibly anxious. “It’s Percy,” he replied immediately. “The monster, whatever it was, focused on him. It was talking about horrible memories, and pain. Percy just collapsed.” 

Chiron, much to Nico’s surprise, swore vehemently, putting down his mug. “He’s in his cabin?” the centaur asked. 

Nico nodded. Chiron smiled slightly at him. “Thank you for getting me, Nico,” he said, before leaving at a borderline canter. Nico watched him go, concern and fear deep in his gut. He didn’t understand what had happened, not really, but he knew it was nothing good. 

  
  


**_###_ **

  
  


“Was… fuck,” Leo said, looking shell shocked. “Shit.  _ Shit _ .” 

Thalia nodded, glaring at the monster dust covering the clearing. She wanted to kill it again, but this time make it suffer. 

Piper opened her mouth, looking confused. 

“Don’t,” Thalia ordered. She liked Jason’s girlfriend, she really did, but she was furious at her right now, and could not bear to hear her speak. “Just don’t.” 

Piper looked confused, as did Jason. 

“Thalia…” he said, brow furrowed just like it had when he’d been confused as a toddler. Thalia’s anger lessened somewhat at the sight. 

“It’s not for me to tell,” she said honestly. She stood stock still for a long moment, remembering Percy’s face when the monster had focused on him, the words he had uttered, and the devastated expression on Annabeth’s face. She remembered when she had first met Percy, back when he’d been so incredibly young. Remembered him mentioning a stepfather by the name of Gabe, who had died when he’d been only twelve years old. 

She leaned over and vomited, tears burning her eyes as thoughts and realisations ran through her head.

Jason yelped, coming to hold her hair back from her face. She let him, heaving once more. 

Piper stayed back, clearly knowing Thalia would not want to hear her voice. Even Leo was silent for once.

“How did you know?” she rasped, wiping her mouth with her hand, looking over to the son of Hephaestus. 

Leo grimaced. “A foster sister,” he said shortly. “She… she used to say something similar. That she could…” he trailed off, shaking his head and looking green himself. His hands, Thalia noticed, were dancing with flames. 

Thalia closed her eyes. “I’m going back to camp,” she said. “I need to talk to Nico.” 

“Nico?” Jason asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

Thalia nodded. Annabeth, she knew, would have Percy well in hand, and while she wanted to see her friend with a desperation that almost made her dizzy, she also did not want to overwhelm him. Not now, not about this. Never about this. 

“I need to ask him something. Or, ask him to ask his father something.” 

Leo made a faint noise of understanding. “He’s dead then?” 

Jason frowned, clearly not following the conversation. Thalia did not care to rectify that. This was not her secret to tell, and she knew full well that Percy was going to be mortified that she and Leo had both figured it out. She’d just have to reassure him that he had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“Died when Percy was twelve.” 

Leo made an odd noise. “Twelve.” 

She nodded, allowing her fury to course through her. Leo, likewise, looked like he could destroy something. The other demigod took a deep breath. 

“Go talk to Nico,” Leo said, his voice oddly flat. “We’ll make sure nothing else is hiding.” 

She nodded, ignoring Jason’s questions, and made her way back to camp, letting her tears fall unchecked down her cheeks. 

She found Nico on the porch of the Big House, and sat down beside him on the swinging bench. Her tears were dry by now, and she felt oddly empty. 

He looked up at her, face pale in the sunlight. 

“Chiron’s with Percy and Annabeth,” he informed her, a slight furrow between his brows. 

She nodded, leaning into his side. He was her height now, though far lankier. She suspected a long overdue growth spurt was on the horizon for him. They sat in silence for a long moment, content to be in one another's company. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Nico asked, sounding so incredibly young. 

Tears sprang to Thalia’s eyes again. She didn’t know, not really. “He has Annabeth, and he has all of us,” she replied instead of giving voice to her own doubts. “And he’s strong.” 

Nico made an odd noise, halfway through a laugh and a sob. “He’s walked through Tartarus, Thalia,” he said. “Been in wars and nearly died so many times. But that monster…” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “Why did the monster mention his first stepfather?” 

Thalia swallowed, not sure what she could say. She knew without a shadow of a doubt what had happened, what Percy had gone through, what Gabe had done to him. But she did not want to share without Percy’s express permission. She knew Nico would understand. 

“Can you ask your father something?” she asked instead. 

Nico tilted his head towards her, messy hair brushing against her shoulder. He looked confused, but willing to listen. He nodded. 

“Ask him how Gabe Ugliano is being punished,” she said harshly, voice breaking despite her best efforts. “He deserves the worst punishment your father can devise.” 

Nico stared at her for a long moment, not fully understanding what Gabe had done, but knowing that Thalia would not ask this of him unless it was needed. He nodded once more, getting to his feet. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he said, that horribly worried look still on his face. Thalia half wanted to hug him, to reassure him, but was feeling too raw herself. 

Nico stepped into a shadow, then was gone, leaving Thalia alone on the porch. 

Soon enough Jason, Piper, and Leo, made their way back. Leo immediately sat heavily beside her in Nico’s vacated spot, still looking slightly broken at the day's realisation. She felt the same way. 

“Have you seen Percy or Annabeth?” he asked, holding up a hand. She watched as it caught fire, letting herself relax at the sight. 

She shook her head. “No, I doubt we’ll see them tonight.” She still wasn’t sure they’d see Chiron. She didn’t know how much her mentor knew about Percy’s past, but it was clearly enough for Annabeth and Percy to trust him. 

She shook herself, knowing she had a responsibility to her hunters while Artemis was gone (though she desperately wished the goddess were here, she was invaluable in situations like this) to lead. 

“Come on,” she said, looking over to gauge the position of the sun. “We need to help organise capture the flag.” 

Leo grimaced. “I’m not exactly in the mood,” he said, bluntly honest. 

Thalia breathed out sharply. “Me neither,” she admitted. 

Jason, who’d been silent up until then, spoke. “His first stepfather… he really hurt him, didn’t he?” 

Thalia looked over at her younger brother, heart breaking for him. He was, in many ways, still so innocent. Still naive. Piper was looking at her as well, expression nervous. She had her own suspicions as well, but Leo had clearly not shared his realisation with them, despite being best friends. She appreciated that. 

“I think so,” Thalia said softly, answering her brother. 

Jason visibly swallowed, eyes bright with sudden tears. 

“Come on,” she ordered. “Let’s go organise capture the flag. We’re no use sitting around here”

Leo made a face. “The others will manage without us,” he said, not untruthfully. 

Thalia nodded slightly. He was right, but she also thought they all needed something else to focus on. They were no good to anyone like this. 

“Come on,” she ordered. 

Leo made a face, but complained. She stopped him, meeting his eyes. He was her height now, like Nico, but she doubted he would grow any taller. 

“Will he be okay?” the son of Hephaestus asked, looking as broken as she felt. 

Thalia closed her eyes. “I don’t know.” 

**_###_ **

  
  


“We’re going to miss the game,” Percy said, staring at nothing at all. He was exhausted, and felt slightly numb. 

He was also horrible embarrassed, and still on edge. He hated knowing that the others had seen him like that, seen him break so thoroughly. 

Annabeth ran her fingers along the palm of his hand, bringing him back to himself. He let out a slow breath, leaning further into her, resting his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. 

Chiron leaned back. “There will be more games,” he said, handing Percy a drink. Percy drank it tiredly. Even nectar tasted  _ wrong _ right now, though he knew it would help him. He was sore from his panic attack, and from his subsequent reaction to those memories resurging so unexpectedly. This would help. 

There was a knock on the door, and Percy flinched despite himself. Annabeth soothed him gently, reassuring him that he was safe. 

Chiron gave him a sad look and opened the door, having a quick conversation with whoever it was before leaving. 

“It’s just Nico,” Annabeth told him. “What would you like me to tell him?” 

Percy thought over his options for a moment, hating that he was even considering sending his friend away, but also knew better than to just answer. 

“He can come in,” he said finally, not bothering to move. He was just now feeling mostly safe in his girlfriend's arms, and had no interest in leaving that feeling of security. Nico would not mind. 

Annabeth nodded, brushing a hand through his hair. “I love you,” she said. Then: “I’m proud of you.” 

He let out a slow breath as she called over to Nico, composing himself as much as he could. He trusted Nico now. He did. They’d spend ages talking after the Second Giant War, building up a friendship. At this point the son of Hades was like a baby brother to him, and one of his closest friends. He trusted him. 

He managed to sit up slightly, feeling drained and ill, watching as the younger boy walked into his cabin, looking uncharacteristically nervous. 

“You can sit,” he said softly, not meeting Nico’s eyes. 

Nico nodded, and settled himself at the end of the bed near Annabeth’s feet. Percy took his girlfriend's hand, feeling oddly comforted that Nico was here apparently checking up on him. He knew the son of Hades cared for him, but Nico often eschewed human contact, so his presence was a bit of a surprise. 

“I…” Nico cut himself off with a small cough. “I went to the Underworld,” he explained, meeting Percy’s eyes for a brief moment before switching to look at Annabeth and then the soft comforter on the bed. “I checked to see where…” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

Annabeth took after, sitting up ever so slightly. “You checked to see where  _ he _ is,” she finished for Nico, voice hard. 

Percy stared at Nico, eyes slightly unseeing. He had wondered, of course, what had happened to Gabe. Where he’d ended up. He’d assumed, all things considered, that the disgusting excuse for a man was in Asphodel, but desperately wanted to think he was suffering horrible torment in the Fields of Punishment. He’d felt guilty for that, but after talking with Chiron, Emilia, and Annabeth, no longer did. 

He’d never seriously considered asking where Gabe was, however. He hadn’t known how, for one, and also did not know what to do he was not being suitably punished. 

He sat up, his breathing slow and controlled. “And?” 

Nico met his eyes firmly, a blank expression on his pale face. “He is in the Fields of Punishment,” he said, and his expression flashed with vindictiveness. “He is suffering, I promise you.” 

Percy looked past Nico’s shoulder to a spot on the wall, mulling the words over in his head. 

“Do you know?” he asked, his voice oddly flat even to his own ears. “What he did to me?” 

Nico met his eyes again. “I didn’t realise at first,” he responded slowly. “But I did after seeing where he was being punished.” His thin lips quirked in a small smile. “I can give you details, if you’d like.” 

Percy considered Nico’s offer for a moment, before he shook his head and leaned back into Annabeth’s waiting arms, sitting against her tiredly. He didn’t want to think about  _ him _ anymore right now. At some point, he knew, he would want to know. Would want that satisfaction. But not now. Not when he was finally feeling calm and safe again. 

“Later,” he said. 

Nico didn’t say anything more, something Percy was extremely thankful for. It was one thing to talk to Annabeth or his mother, to hear them voice their love and support. He did not know if he could cope with it from Nico, at least not yet. 

“Who else figured it out?” he asked, voice shaking once more. 

Annabeth, brilliant Annabeth, moved slowly and carefully, offering him her hand. He took it after a moment of hesitation, before throwing caution to the wind and reaching for Nico’s as well. He trusted the younger demigod not to hurt him, not to push him with this. With anything. 

“Thalia did,” Nico replied after taking his hand gently. “She was ready to march to the underworld herself. Leo did as well. He… he apparently knew someone in foster care who…” he trailed off again, grimacing. “He knew. I don’t know if Piper does, but think Jason was starting to realise. They’re worried about you, Percy.” 

Percy drew his legs up, resting his cheek on a knee while he held Nico and Annabeth's hands. They let him think, comforting him with their presence alone. 

He didn’t want the others to know. Didn’t want them to look at him with pity, or think that he was weak. That he was broken. He’d worked so incredibly hard on his own, with Annabeth, with his mother, with Chiron, and with Emilia to feel safe in his own skin. But even telling them had made him feel disgusting, feel raw and wrong. 

The thought that more people knew…. 

Nico spoke up, voice oddly hesitant. “No one is judging you, Percy,” he said. “They’re worried. We all love you.” 

Percy nodded slowly, not sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to hide in his Cabin for the rest of the night, but he felt as though that was letting  _ him _ win. He finally sighed, closing his eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said firmly. “With anyone. No matter how supportive they’re being.” 

Nico nodded, standing from the bed. “I’ll warn them,” he said, a hard glint in his eye. Percy was reminding abruptly of Nico’s accomplishments in the wars, of what he had done. 

Percy squeezed his hand in thanks, managing to give him a slight smile despite the anxiety rising in his gut. 

Nico squeezed back, before leaving the room, shutting the door softly. 

“If you change your mind, no one will be angry,” Annabeth said immediately. 

Percy leaned back against her, letting her take most of his weight. He was already half regretting his decision to leave his cabin, but also knew he could not hide away forever. 

He just wished the others did not know. 

He knew they would not say anything, not after Nico warned them, and not when Thalia was there to offer her own support, but he still knew that they were aware of his worst memories, of his deepest shame. Even though he  _ knew _ there was nothing to be ashamed of. It was hard to get that through his head at times. 

“I know,” he said softly, drawing in a shuddering breath. He’d taken something to calm down, and Chiron’s help had been invaluable, but it was Annabeth who made him feel like he would be okay. That he was safe. 

“I love you,” he told her softly, his eyes welling with tears. He turned head before she could reply, resting his forehead against hers. “Thank you.” He moved their joined hand to his own waist, wanting to feel her arms around him, but knowing she would not move on her own. 

They’d learned the hard way that an unexpected touch after a panic attack could sometimes make things worse. They’d both had their fair share after all. 

She looped a strong arm around him easily, looking into his eyes with a smile. “I love you too,” she whispered. “I’m proud of you. You’re amazing.” 

He kissed her on the lips, a barely there caress. “So are you.” 

He sat for a long moment, simply breathing the same air as her, before he got up and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt. Annabeth stood as well, grabbing one of his other sweaters. She stepped close after putting it on, blond hair messy and tear tracks on her face. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

She pulled his cheeks in her warm hands, pulling him forwards gently so she could kiss his forehead. 

“Say the word and we’ll come back here,” she told him firmly.

He managed a small laugh. “Between you, Nico, and Thalia? I don’t think anyone will say anything.” And they wouldn’t. But there would be a difference in how they looked at him, how they interacted. 

He was not looking forward to that. To their pity. 

Annabeth shrugged, finally breaking away. She put an arm around his waist instead, leading him from the cabin after they found their respective shoes 

“Still,” she said. “The second you’re uncomfortable we’re leaving.” 

He smiled at her, kissing her temple. “Everyone will be too distracted,” he said, half trying to convince himself. “I bet the Hunters will kick ass.” 

Annabeth laughed, tightening her grip on his waist. “If Thalia was as pissed as Nico seems to think she was, yeah. There’s no way they lost.”

Percy tilted his head to the side, considering. “Do you think the Hunters know?” He asked, somehow not panicked at the idea. They were not close, not really, though he’d known them for years, and he was well aware that they would not pity him. Be angry on his behalf, yes, given their hatred of men, and there was a chance they would be kinder to him, but it would not be due to pity. 

Annabeth shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t think Thalia would tell them, but they are frighteningly observant.” 

“And old,” Percy commented. 

Annabeth nodded again, pulling him out of the cabin and through to the dining pavilion. The campers and Hunters, for the most part, took no notice of them. They were all too busy listening to Chiron go over the rules for the game of capture the flag. 

Nico noticed them sitting at the Poseidon table, as did Thalia. Nico remained with Will, though Thalia broke away from the Hunters and sat herself at Annabeth’s side. 

“We’re going to kick the camp's ass,” she whispered. 

Chiron threw her a mild glare for her interruption, but did not say anything. 

Percy could not muster a grin for her, not yet, not when his stomach was twisting itself into knots and his mind would not stop reminding him  _ she knows she knows she knows _ , but he managed to push those feelings mostly down. 

“Only cause Annabeth and I aren’t playing,” he retorted, voice nearly silent. Chiron took no notice, or made a good show of ignoring them. 

Thalia raised one dark brow. “If you say so, Kelp Head. Now eat something, you didn’t have lunch.” She stood without glancing at him or Annabeth again, making her way back to the waiting hunters. 

Percy swallowed, pressing a palm on the marble table to centre himself. Nico had noticed him, but he couldn’t tell if the other’s had. Piper was sitting with her siblings, whispering under her breath to her younger brother, while Jason was sitting alone at the Zeus table, listening to the centaur attentive. Leo had lit his hands on fire, and was watching the flames with an uncharacteristically worried look on his face. 

Percy looked away. 

“No one will look at your different, Percy,” Annabeth said, covering his hand with hers. “ _ He _ ,” she added, “does not define you. Never has, and never will.”

He turned his hand over so that he could lace their fingers together, staring into the fire in the centre of camp. He knew that, logically. He’d spoken at length with his mom and Annabeth about it. With his therapist. But that did not stop him from wanting to scream and cry and rage at the thought of everyone knowing, at the thought of them finding out this way. 

He’d debated telling his friends before, knowing that they would be nothing but supportive, but he’d wanted that to be on his own terms. 

Not like this. 

“I know,” he finally replied, mustering a smile for his girlfriend. She watched him for a moment, before kissing his cheek. 

“I love you,” she said, the smallest hint of a smile on her beautiful face. 

He brushed a stray curl behind her ear. “I love you too.” 

  
  


**_###_ **

Annabeth fought the urge to glare when a younger camper approached her and Percy, feeling more overprotective than she had in years. The boy walked away after exchanging a few words with Percy, much to her relief. 

The others had not said anything. Nico, she knew, had warned them appropriately, and they would respect Percy’s wishes. But she knew how anxious this made him. How he didn’t want them to know. Didn’t want anyone to look at him differently. 

The Hunters had, as she and Percy had known, demolished the campers at capture the fag. Annabeth suspected they had fed off Thalia’s anger over the situation, as they’d been far more brutal than normal. 

The children of Apollo were being run ragged healing everyone, and Will had roped a protesting Nico into help. The son of Hades had stalked after his boyfriend with a truly impressive scowl, though, notably, hadn't protested. He never would when Will asked him for help. 

“Want another one?” Percy asked, holding up a marshmallow. 

She shook her head, wiping a smear of chocolate off his face. S’mores weren’t the best meal, but neither of them had had any interest in finding dinner despite Thalia’s orders. 

“I’m good, but thanks,” she replied, laughing at his face when he tried to follow her finger. 

He smiled at her, teeth flashing in the darkness, before spearing the marshmallow with a stick, a look of concentration on his handsome face. He hated burnt marshmallows, but tended to get distracted while toasting them. He therefore ended up setting them on fire about half the time. 

“Hey,” Thalia said, appearing on Percy’s other side. She looked much more relaxed now, though there was still a hint of fury in her electric blue eyes. “If you’re free, Percy, someone wants to talk to you.” 

Annabeth blinked, following the daughter of Zeus’s line of sight to the trees, where a figure with auburn hair and eyes like the moon was waiting unobtrusively. 

Percy’s marshmallow caught fire. He swore, pulling it out of the flames to blow out. Thalia took it instantly, eating it with a happy noise, mindless of how hot it was, or the charred outside. 

“Uhhhh, i’m guessing I don’t have a choice?” he said, looking bemused. Annabeth, however, was able to see the bit of panic in his expression. She met his eyes, trying to calm him down. He sent her a small smile. 

Thalia shook her head. “You do,” she said firmly. “If you don’t want to talk to her, you don’t have to.” 

Percy grimaced, but eventually stood up. “I think,” he said slowly, staring into the fire, “I know what she wants to talk about.”

“You don’t have to go,” Thalia repeated firmly. 

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Thanks,” he said, “but I will.” 

He leaned over and gave Annabeth a kiss, before walking over to the edge of the woods where the goddess was waiting. They disappeared into the trees together nearly instantly, leaving Annabeth feeling angry, and slightly anxious. She didn’t think Artemis would harm him, but she was naturally cautious about the gods by now. She knew Percy was as well. 

“She’ll be able to help,” Thalia whispered, taking Percy’s spot. “She has before.” 

Annabeth let out a slow breath, knowing the other girl was right. “Why is she here?” she asked instead. 

Thalia shrugged, purposefully setting another marshmallow on fire. “She always knows when she’s needed, even if no one prays to her,” she said. “And she has a soft spot for Percy.” 

Annabeth nodded slowly, knowing that was true. The goddess didn’t like him, per se, but she respected him. Thalia pat Annabeth on the shoulder, before leaving to rejoin the celebrating Hunters. 

“Good game,” Jason said, coming over with Piper and Leo in tow. 

Annabeth fought the urge to scowl. She knew that they would only want to help, only want to be supportive, but she was feeling raw and emotional herself, and extremely protective of Percy’s privacy. 

Piper spoke first, settling herself on the gross. Jason dropped down at her side a second later, while Leo remained standing. “His stepfather died when he was twelve?” 

“What are you trying to ask?” Annabeth sighed. Percy knew their friends would be asking her questions, and did not mind her answering, but Annabeth wanted this to be done with. 

Piper flushed, but ploughed on. “How old?” 

“When he was far too young,” Annabeth responded shortly. “And for far too long.  _ He _ was in Percy’s life for  _ years _ .” 

“ _ He’s _ being horribly tortured for all of eternity,” Nico said, appearing behind Piper from behind a shadow. Apparently Will had let him leave the infirmary. Annabeth assumed that was because Nico was not particularly adept at helping.

“Though I think he should be tossed into Tartarus. Or left for Percy’s father to deal with.” 

Annabeth tilted her head to the side, considering Nico’s words for a moment, before pushing them away. That was for Percy to decide. Not her, regardless of how much she wanted to. She did quite like the sound of tossing  _ him _ into Tartarus. 

Jason looked up at her, expression determined. “What can we do to help?” 

Annabeth smiled. Trust Jason to get to the meat of things. “Don’t pin him down,” she said immediately, mind flashing back to when she’d first realised there was something extremely dark about Percy’s childhood. “If you’re sparring don’t pin him. Ever.” 

Leo snorted. “Like we could,” he chuckled. 

Annabeth managed a small smile, knowing Leo well enough to understand he was trying to lighten the mood. But she could tell from the look in the younger demigod’s eyes that this was affecting him. That it was affecting all of them. 

“Nevertheless,” she said, nodding at him. He nodded back, expression relaxing somewhat. “No pinning him down. And for the love of the gods, do not call him pretty.” 

Piper grimaced, while Thalia hissed at her side. 

“Anything else?” Nico asked, twirling a knife. 

Annabeth shrugged. There was definitely more, but she and Percy hadn’t discussed this yet, and she would never talk over him. She settled on the obvious, even though she knew their friends would already be aware. 

“Don’t treat him any differently. That’s not fair to him.” 

“What…” Piper broke off, a frown on her face. “What if something like that happens again, but you aren’t around?” 

Annabeth considered Piper’s (extremely valid) question for a moment, biting the inside of her lip. 

She didn’t want to think about Percy ever being in that type of situation, even with her, but she knew she had to. As did Percy. He had come so far since he’d started talking to her, to his mother, to Chiron and to Emilia, but he still had bad days. Gods, so did she after Tartarus and the wars. 

She finally shook her head resolutely. “I’ll have to talk to him about that first,” she explained, giving the other girl a small smile to show that she appreciated the question. 

Jason stretched, looking determined. “Whatever he needs,” he said firmly. “Whatever  _ either _ of you need,” he clarified. 

Leo spoke up for the first time. “How did you find out?” he asked, before a look of panic took over his face and he waved his hands. “If you don’t mind saying.” 

Annabeth actually laughed, feeling slightly more cheerful. “No, no, I don’t mind,” she reassured the younger demigod. And neither would Percy, she knew that. “He told me right after he turned sixteen,” she said, thinking back. The smile dropped from her face when she remembered how devastated he had looked, how he had cried in her arms. He had cried himself to sleep, but she had remained awake, furious and horrified and hurt on his behalf. 

Nico nudged her with his foot, breaking her from melancholy memories. She kicked him back, making him snort. 

She finally shook herself, reaching for a square of chocolate and a marshmallow. 

Leo finally sat down, laying on his back on the grass. He looked more relaxed now, thankfully. 

Annabeth had known that if their friends ever found out about this it would affect them. They all loved Percy, after all. They had talked about it, more than once. Though neither of them had ever thought the others would find out like this. 

“Look,” she said, swallowing the last bit of chocolate. “Just don’t treat him any differently. Don’t bring it up. He’s still the same person.” She knew she was repeating herself, but at this point she didn’t care. She wanted to drive that point home. 

They nodded, before Piper started talking about one of her siblings, directing the conversation in a different direction. Annabeth took another marshmallow, glancing towards the woods where Percy had disappeared with Artemis. 

After another twenty minutes or so they emerged. Percy, she was pleased to note, looked almost happy, and completely at peace. Artemis stopped at the treeline, saying something to Percy. He nodded, and the goddess vanished in a flash of moonlight. 

He ambled over slowly, looking much more settled then he had when they’d left his cabin. The other’s, Annabeth noticed, were purposely having a very intense conversation and did not look at him approach. 

He apparently noticed as well, and raised a straight eyebrow in bemusement. She just shook her head, reaching out a hand. He took it instantly, giving her a small but relaxed smile. She studied his face, taking in every minute detail, every change of expression. 

“Bed?” she asked, keeping her voice low. 

He nodded. He was looking better than he had (which wasn't’ hard), but the emotional turmoil of the day had exhausted him. And also her, truth be told. 

“Night guys,” Percy called, slinging an arm over her shoulders. She wrapped her own around his waist, holding onto him greedily. 

The others nodded, calling out their own goodnights. Thalia caught her eye from the other side of the campfire, a concerned look on her face. Annabeth shot her a smile, and the Hunter visibly relaxed, going back to her conversation. 

They ambled back to the Poseidon Cabin slowly, not bothering to speak. They didn’t need words, not anymore. 

“She said I’d sleep tonight,” Percy said once he was settled into bed, the circles under his sea green eyes shockingly dark. “Artemis. She knew and…” he trailed off. 

Annabeth sat beside him on the bed, pulling her hair into a high bun to keep it out of her face as she slept. Poseidon had never seemed to mind that she spent the night in his cabin, Annabeth suspected that the god knew that she was a comfort to Percy, and that she would do anything to help him. 

Percy’s theory was that his father knew it would anger Athena which could also be true, Annabeth could admit. 

But Annabeth didn’t care about the reason. After Tartarus, the wars… everything… sleeping alone was difficult for them both. She knew she slept far more peacefully when she was near Percy, when she knew he was safe. He felt the same. 

“She was helpful?” she asked, getting into the bed as well. She waited for him to pull her closer. She had, early on, touched him in ways that brought back bad memories, and though he never had blamed her, she’d made it her mission to stop that from ever happening. 

Percy nodded, pulling her down beside him so that they were facing each other. “She was,” he yawned, suddenly looking second away from sleep. She pushed his hair back from his face affectionately, so in love it hurt. 

“Tell me tomorrow,” she said, curious, but wanting him to sleep more than she wanted to know what the goddess had said. 

He looked at her for a long moment, a soft look on his face. “I will,” he finally said. “Thank you.” 

She laughed slightly. “For what?” 

His eyes, which had slipped closed, opened, and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “For being you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Eighteen Years Old” portion was over 10k words, so I’ve split this up a bit more haha. I just need to edit the next part, so it should be up soon! Then I’m jumping to a couple years later, but that should just be one chapter. Maybe. I haven't written it yet so we shall see. 
> 
> Is Phoebe supposed to have been killed by Orion in HOO? Yes. There are 100% inconsistencies with certain people, but whatever. I wanted them there and alive. Sue me. This was more for character study, and while I wanted to be accurate with some things, I wasn’t going with being canon compliant (obviously haha). 
> 
> **Please do let me know what you thought - this type of fic is always strange to post**
> 
> And again, PLEASE let me know if I've missed any tags :) And, I've decided to add more, let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see going forwards. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
